hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Cado
Vanessa Cado is a young marksman who was stranded on a jungle world at the beginning of the Ancient Reaper War. She was eventually found by accident by Jace Ferran and his squad. She joined him and went on to return to Jace's own time with the others, where she joined his newly reformed Zeta Wing commando group. History Vanessa Cado 1.jpg Vanessa Cado 5.jpg|Vanessa, Undercover in Street Clothes Vanessa Cado 8.jpg|Vanessa Hunting on Qiilura Vanessa Cado 9.jpg Vanessa Cado's Armor.jpg|Vanessa partially cloaked in her usual armor, as well as her mid-range rifle M-26 Stingray.jpg|Vanessa's long range rifle bambam.JPG|Vanessa's usual rifle Vanessa Cado Injured.jpg|An Injured Vanessa Vanessa Cado was born to parents Herald and Winona Cado on Kashyyyk in 2343. Her parents were doctors who always went out to help others, so they moved to Kashyyyk in order to give medicine to some of the less fortunate Wookiee population. They lived there until 2351, when Reaper forces invaded the planet. Vanessa's parents sent her away on an evacuation ship brought by Ethan Ferran and his Phantom Legion, who had come to reinforce the Wookiee homeworld. Her parents stayed behind, however, to assist the military and civilian population with medical needs. After a small company of Intergalactic Republic marines arrived on the planet, led by Rhett Progmer, the planet was blockaded and put under siege. Vanessa's ship escaped mere days before the blockade, and her parents were believed to have died during the fighting. Vanessa was transferred to a UNSC refugee ship, which was en route to a new jungle colony that was being built in order to be a hidden refuge from the Reapers. However, the colony never got off the ground and was destroyed by local wildlife, with only the eight year old Vanessa escaping into the jungle. She survived there for ten years, using whatever supplies she could scavenge from the ruined base, as well as feeding off of the local wildlife she could catch and kill. She lived this way for ten years, eventually living within a destroyed fuel truck. There, she was accidentally found by Jace Ferran, Julian Gray, and Samantha Jay. They had come to the planet looking for a survival expert that was stationed there, but who had unknowingly died during the colony's collapse. Not knowing who they were, she stalked them through the forest, eventually firing on them with arrows. After they fought back, she escaped into the woods again. When the trio came under attack by the native wildlife, she rescued them before they could be killed. She quickly befriended them, as her time alone made her crave any type of companionship. She joined their group and went on to rescue Ror 'Atuee, a Sangheili doctor that was believed to be familiar with most Coalition technology. As they escaped the station with the alien, her self-taught first-aid knowledge impressed Ror, gaining his respect. The two became quick friends. Later, with the help of Clara Renner and her forces, they recaptured a Reaper controlled Coalition research base. There, they repaired a Rift Storm generator in order to follow Jace back to his own time. They succeeded, then were promptly rescued by Jace's father Caden while surrounded by Reaper forces on Eriadu. In the following days, the group assisted in retaking the planet from Reaper forces. Soon after, when they had returned to Earth, she accepted an invitation to join the newly reformed Zeta Wing, under Jace's command. Personality Vanessa is one of the most kind and caring individuals in the galaxy, as long as the person in question does not threaten a friend or an innocent individual. She quickly turns into a protective fighter, eager to watch over others. Due to her time alone on the destroyed colony world, Vanessa is very naive and not familiar with many terms, items, or people. While extremely smart and able to absorb information at an alarming rate, she must still be informed of stuff that most adult being would find to be common knowledge. She is an eager learner, willing to make up for lost time at any moment. Because of this, she frequently asks many questions, often to the point of annoying the person forced to answer. Because of her first eight years of life being on Kashyyyk, Vanessa is fluent in all three of the Wookiee's native languages. These include the main language, Shyriiwook, the technical language Thykarann, and a lesser spoken language of Xaczik. Category:Characters